


How he likes him

by TroubleMoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Erwin Week 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMoi/pseuds/TroubleMoi
Summary: Levi and Erwin celebrate their eight years of marriage.





	How he likes him

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late for Bottom Erwin Week. Anyway I wanted to share my contribution. Hope you like it.

There are many ways how Levi likes his husband.

He likes him cheeks flushed and lips wounded.

He likes him fully aroused, his crotch so red it turns fire into Levi’s hands. 

He likes him hair wild and he beginning of a storm in his eyes.

He likes butt up begging for more. 

He likes him trembling while he mouthed at his sweet entrance.

he likes him fingers deep inside and muscles twitching. 

He likes him in all positions. Though he has one he is particularly fond of and he can’t wait to perform it tonight. Just thinking about it makes him drool over his paperwork. Levi leaves his office at 5 o’clock. He Ignores his overbearing boss pleading him to stay longer. He doesn’t care least, he already told him that he could in no way do overtime. They had planned everything. From the babysitter for their small daughter, which was actually four-eyes, to the dinner menu. If his boss couldn’t do shit today it wasn’t his problem. For a change he could try to manage on his own.

 

After being stuck in the traffic jam and a jump into the flowers shop, Levi finally arrives home. Erwin greets him with a low chuckle when he noticed Levi handing him a large bouquet of flowers. “That is thoughtful of you, darling. Thank you” He leans to kiss him.

“For the best father and husband in town” Levi adds, his lips stretching faintly. 

Today marks the eight years since Levi and Erwin decided to tie the knot and promised to love and cherish each other until the end. It was an achievement, something to celebrate but being the low-key people that they are, they prefer a calm atmosphere at home rather than a fancy dinner. So that is how Erwin ends up by making dinner for their anniversary. Levi was impatient. 

The dinner went smoothly. Erwin always had a better hand in cooking than Levi ever had. And Levi thought it didn’t change as he ate eagerly. They also enjoyed a glass of of red wine. A gift Levi brought back from a business trip in the south of France. 

“Thank you, babe. It was not bad” Erwin smiles knowing perfectly that Levi enjoyed what he cooked. 

“Anything for you my darling” Erwin answers, clearing their plates. It gives Levi a glorious view when he turns away from him. Indeed, the pants Erwin is wearing look so tight arounds his buttocks. Levi bites his lips, eyes dreamy.

“Any desserts?” Levi asked, his eyes still captivate by that magnificent ass. He fantasized about it all day. 

“No…Well it depends of what you meant as desserts” Erwin states provocatively, turning around to face him and when he does Levi catches the twinkle in his eyes. 

“Tell me more” Levi commands, standing up and approaching Erwin suggestively like feline. 

“Oh… You will discover it very soon” He tells, feeling Levi’s growing against his leg.

“You know what I want.” Levi says and squeezes his full backside with craving hands to emphasis. He brings their body closer so Erwin can feel his growing excitement.   
Erwin’s face is impassive but Levi knows better. He receives his confirmation when Erwin cannot resist their proximity anymore and kisses him.

“Follow me” Erwin murmurs against his ear, giving him a lick for good measures.

 

 

“Fuck!” Levi cries. Their whole bedroom was spotless and in order. He remembers this morning before heading to work. He did not dare asking Erwin to clean up as he had already so many things to do today. He advances to the bed. “You even changed the sheets” He says on the verge of climaxing. 

“I am not finished yet” Erwin states, pushing the smaller man on the bed “Sit down.” He asks gently. Levi obeys, infatuated by Erwin’s low honey voice. He lets his eyes wander over Erwin’s torso as he unbuttons his light blue shirt. After all this years, Levi can clearly states that he is still charmed by Erwin’s body. Although the years made some little changes, he is still so incredibly gorgeous and well-built. He stares as his hard torso and big tits, wanting nothing but to lick them until they turn red.

“Come here” Levi breathes as he palms himself through his pants. 

“Wait a little bit more darling. I want to show you something” Erwin pleads while he is busy opening his pants. He finally reveals what is inside. Levi’s eyes widen. Erwin is wearing a lacy black thong, in which his dick is barely contained by the front side. Erwin turns on himself around presenting the other side. The dark fabric was hugging his cheeks perfectly and the middle part was disappearing between them. Levi is speechless.

“Erwin…” He breathes when he finds back how to talk.

“Do you like it?” He asks, knowing the answer already. He stands in front of his spouse.

“It looks like the one the in the video” Levi says, observing the fabric in awe. Levi remembers seeing a similar thong in the porn video they were watching one night. Levi said then he would die to see Erwin wearing something like this. “You are fucking unbelievable Erwin” he adds fondly, caressing a hip.

“I knew you would like it” He expresses, proud of himself.

“Fuck yeah” Levi whispers, before going head first between his legs. Erwin goes still/ 

He mouths him through the thin fabric, dampening it with hard and long licks. Erwin moans lightly behind his hand. Levi shoves a finger inside, caressing the hardening shaft. He uncovers the tip free. Hard, flushed and already wet. Lovely. He lets out a breathy sound before licking his lips and pleasing the rosy tip with his mouth. He licks it like he would with a lollipop. 

“Oh, Levi…” Erwin exhales. He places a big hand on the dark locks and Levi shots him a seductive glance. He pushes the thong further down as his mouth takes more of his thick and long shaft. All this without breaking eye contact. He grips Erwin’s hips and moves his head up and down. He works his throat until he reaches the thick curly blond hair at the base. Levi stops when he heard the Erwin’s gasping moans. He stands up abruptly and hand on one of Erwin massive cheek. He pushes the blonde to lean on the bed. His feet still on the floor, his ass in full view. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you all day” He tells him, in a secretive tone. He massages the cheeks and Erwin answered by a muffled moan. “So much that I couldn’t focus” He whispers, pulling the black fabric up and making Erwin moans at the same time. “You don’t know what you do to me Erwin” He says, observing how his action made the tan buttocks move like waves.

“You look fucking delicious” He sighs, parting the cheeks and he seeing how the thong marked him red. He finally removes the now wet fabric. He slaps the buttocks and lets his head dives. Levi literally suffocates but he doesn’t care, he could die like this. The raven-haired man nips at the red muscle, feeling it clenching in his mouth. He pushes one finger inside the hot cavern and works it. He then let his tongue take the lead, thrusts it inside. Levi pants, letting traces of saliva against him. He can feel the tremor of Erwin’s body, the jolt of his skin each time he touches him. “You taste so good” Levi sobs, sucking on the muscle hard. He thought the whole time that it was in heaven, the taste and smell of Erwin makes his head spin. He buries his pointy nose into Erwin’s hole and breathes him.

“I can’t wait any longer” He states, as he fidgets with his pants, wanting to release his neglected and constricted cock. He sighs with frustration when his hand slipped in his haste. He exhales deeply when he was finally released. He didn’t bother taking off his clothes completely. He hastily places his cock against the clenching wet entrance. “Of fuck…” Levi moans when Erwin’s tight cave engulfed him in one go. Erwin groans, gripping the dark sheets. His face is flushed and his teeth are gritting.

Levi lets his head hang low. He needs to get use to all these sensations. It was overwhelming to say the least. He allows his eyes to wander over Erwin’s body. He is still as eager as during their first time together, all sweaty and needy. Levi likes him especially like this, at his mercy. Erwin pushes his ass backward and Levi concentrated. That is Erwin’s way to tell he needs him to move. Levi indulges wholeheartedly. He leans forward and embraces him with trembling arms. He kisses his back as he began to move. He first undulates his hips leisurely, letting Erwin get used to his presence. Levi isn’t as big as Erwin nor thick but he knows how to use his dick. He pants against Erwin’s skin, tortured by his own pace. Levi feels then Erwin meeting his rolls and he loses it. He stands up a bit, placing both hands on Erwin’s hips. Letting his desire takes control, he bangs Erwin so hard, his eyes are rolling. Each time he meets Erwin’s butt he sees stars. He was taken into a universe of pleasure and bliss. Levi bites his lower lip and inhales sharply through his nose, his brutal movements make his wet strands slap against his sweaty forehead.

“Oh! Darling yes!” Erwin cries, voice strained. 

Levi offers him a low groan. He feels the end coming so he thrusts in Erwin as deep as he can, as fast he can. He parts the flushed cheeks to have better access to Erwin’s sweet spot. Erwin’s mouth went slack in a silent cry. Levi is taken aback when the burning hole tightened around him. “Fuck!” he growls when his orgasm completely submerges him. He falls heavily on Erwin as he spends his load in him, buried deeply. Erwin is panting hard against the now wet sheets. Levi finds the strength to get up, after a few minutes, removing his clothes. He settles under the shit with Erwin, his face on his shoulder. 

“You were incredible darling” Erwin murmurs against Levi’s damp hair.

“Shit Erwin” Levi says, still breathless “Your big juicy ass was amazing in that thong.” 

“I love you too Levi.”


End file.
